Coppelia Katterina Nott
by Doudou-rouge
Summary: A 17 ans, la vie de Coppelia Nott semble tout tracé: un mari respectable et un vie morne et confortable de sang pur. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait son retour, quels seront les choix de Théodore et Coppelia Nott ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Lord Nott,_

 _Mon épouse Lady Narcissa Proserpina Black Malfoy et moi-même Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy avons la joie de vous convier, Lord Astyages Theophile Nott, à la traditionnelle réunion du solstice d'été qui aura cette année lieu au Manoir Malfoy._

 _Mon fils Draco Lucius Malfoy se réjouirait bien évidemment de la présence de votre héritier Theodore Ludwig Nott ainsi que de celle de Miss Coppelia Katterina Nott._

 _Veuillez recevoir l'expression de mes meilleurs sentiments_

 _Lord Malfoy, chef de la famille Malfoy._

Theodore finit la lecture de l'invitation à sa sœur aînée avec un air légèrement désespéré. Il ne supportait pas ce genre d'évènements mondains et les évitait autant que possible. Mais là, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas y couper : le solstice d'été était la plus grande réunion de la haute société sorcière. Etre tiré au sort pour l'organisation d'un tel évènement était un des plus grands honneurs de la noblesse, et refuser de se rendre au bal c'était insulter l'hôte. Or personne ne voulait se mettre les Malfoy à dos. En clair, c'était le rassemblement le plus péteux de toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière : un cauchemar pour Théo.

Coppelia n'était pas plus enthousiaste que son frère mais pour une raison différente. Elle venait d'avoir 17 ans et avait parfaitement compris ce que cela impliquait : le mariage arrangé approchait à grands pas. Quoi de mieux que la réception la plus huppé de l'année pour que son père ne commence à lui présenter ses prétendants ?

C'est la mort dans l'âme que le frère et la sœur rédigèrent la confirmation de leur présence à Lord Malfoy.

.

« Miss ! Il est maintenant impératif que vous choisissiez votre robe pour le solstice ! Même le jeune maître l'a déjà fait. » s'écria Fipsy de sa voix stridente.

Coppelia haïssait cet elfe. Elle haïssait et craignait les elfes. Pour elle il ne s'agissait que de créatures serviles prêtes à tout pour satisfaire leur maîtres et possédant une magie surpuissante : des armes bien plus dangereuse que n'importe quelle baquette magique. Leur mère ayant perdu la vie à la fin de la dernière guerre noire, Coppelia et Theodore avaient toujours été éduqués et surveillés par les elfes, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'aversion qu'elle pouvait avoir pour ces créatures, cela avait même au contraire conforté son opinion sur la question : les elfes avaient toujours obéi au moindre des désirs de Charles Nott, et ce fut rarement bénéfique pour ses enfants. Parfois, elle se prenait à rêver de ce qu'aurait pu être leur enfance à Theo et elle si Lady Katterina Nott avait survécu, mais aujourd'hui, il ne restait d'elle que leurs noms à consonance gothique et leur bilinguisme anglo-germanique.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser à l'hypothétique douce vie qu'ils auraient eu sans cette mort tragique, et Coppelia tourna son regard en direction de l'elfe. Certes actuellement la jeune femme ne le considérait pas comme un danger quelconque, mais plus comme un abominable gnome qui lui cassait les oreilles depuis maintenant dix jours avec ce foutu bal du solstice. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir repousser l'échéance plus longtemps, le bal était dans quatre jours alors elle rendit les armes et se laissa entraîner chez le couturier sous le regard moqueur de son frère.

.

Quatre jours plus tard, Coppelia se contemplait dans la glace d'un œil morne. Son choix avait fini par se porter sur une robe en taffetas de soie bleu nuit. Elle lui serrait la taille sans que la jeune femme, étant déjà très mince, eu besoin d'un corset et divers jupons donnaient du volume à la robe. Le haut de la robe laissait voir sa peau diaphane par un large col carré, et sur ses clavicules trônait une parure de diamants qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Ses cheveux d'ébènes, d'ordinaires lisses et lui arrivant sur le haut des fesses, avaient été relevé dans un savant chignon tressé dont seul les elfes avaient le secret. Des gants blancs de satins couvraient ses mains et une partie de ses avants bras, tandis qu'un rouge pétant attirait immanquablement l'œil vers ses lèvres.

La jeune femme dut le reconnaitre, les elfes avaient fait un travail sublime. Elle était une parfaite poupée : un teint de porcelaine, des cheveux soyeux d'un noir profond, une jolie robe, et un maquillage presque subtil. Theo qui entrait justement dans sa chambre lui en fit la remarque.

« Tu es magnifique Lia.

\- J'aurais préféré ressembler à une guenon, répondit-elle avec un sourire amer. Là j'aurais pu me balader avec une pancarte 'Bonne à marier', l'effet aurait été le même.

\- Mais non voyons. Là tu montres en plus la splendeur des Nott et éblouis la galerie. »

Les deux jeunes eurent un rire jaune. Elevés chez les sangs purs, ils avaient fini par imprimer la règle de ce monde si guindé : montrer sa puissance sans l'énoncer clairement.

« D'ailleurs tu n'es pas mal non plus Theo » lança-t-elle. Les courts cheveux noirs de son frère avaient été relevé avec classe et il arborait une robe de sorcier de la même couleur que celle de sa sœur.

« Fallait bien que je sois à la hauteur de mon canon de sœur.

\- Idiot, ria-t-elle.

\- Jeune maître et jeune maîtresse ! Le maître vous attend pour partir, s'exclama Fipsy en apparaissant devant eux. »

.

Coppelia promenait avec ennuie son regard sur la magnifique décoration du grand salon Malfoy. Un gigantesque lustre de cristal de lune avait été suspendu au milieu de la salle de réception et répandait dans la salle une douce lumière de pleine lune. Cela avait dû coûter une fortune à Lucius. Mais c'était ainsi : épater la galerie, montrer sa puissance… Théo et elle l'avaient bien compris, et ce depuis maintenant un certain temps, l'absence de présence maternelle ayant pour beaucoup joué : leur père ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure, et les enfants avaient vite compris qu'ils fallait adopter les codes pour ne pas finir déshérité. Le frère et la sœur s'ennuyaient toujours comme des rats morts à ce genre de réception. Ils ne refusaient jamais de venir, sachant que dire non à Lord Nott était équivalent à se rayer du tableau de famille. Donc oui, ils suivaient par lâcheté et habitude : des enfants modèles diraient certains, de vrai Serpentards diraient les autres.

« Miss Nott, quel plaisir de vous voir ! » Coppelia se tourna vers son interlocuteur et étouffa la grimace qu'elle aurait pu avoir en découvrant Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint était l'héritier Flint, un sang pur de bonne famille. Il sortait tout juste de Poudlard et avait bien évidemment été dans la plus noble des maisons : Serpentard. Il avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich et se promettait maintenant à une carrière dans la finance pour reprendre l'affaire familiale. Grand, brun, et trapu, il arborait un visage légèrement prognathe et une peau que même les innombrables potions anti-acné n'avait pas su assainir. Avait-elle oublié de préciser que ce charmant jeune homme était accessoirement un abruti finit ?

« Mr Flint, cela faisait tellement longtemps ! répondit-elle avec un sourire commercial.

\- Un jeune lord demande expressément votre présence, je ne vous importunerais pas en vous menant à lui Miss ?

\- Evidemment que non Mr, je vous suis. »

C'est fébrile que Coppelia lui emboita le pas. Elle savait parfaitement que les Flint n'étaient que de la petite noblesse. Ils avaient depuis longtemps prêté allégeance au Rockwood pour se faire un nom. Or il se trouvait que leur héritier, Alcibiades Rockwood, était justement en âge de se marier.

Sans surprise elle trouva son père en pleine conversation avec Lord Rockwood et son fils. Dire qu'Alcibiades était laid eu été faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Comme son homonyme grec, le jeune homme était magnifique : de traits fins et aristocratique, des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés qui retombaient parfaitement sur le haut de son front, un grand corps svelte et des yeux d'un noir profond. Sa conversation pouvait être délicieuse et il ne manquait pas d'esprit. Le problème dans ce beau tableau : premièrement Coppelia ne voulait absolument pas se marier et deuxièmement Alcibiades, s'il ressemblait bien à son homonyme niveau physique semblait aussi en avoir hérité le caractère : c'était un homme à femme et un jeune homme capricieux. Bref le mari rêvé…

« Coppelia, ma fille ! Approche, nous parlions justement de toi.

\- Oui père, répondit-elle avec son sourire de convenance. Bonsoir Lord Rockwood, bonsoir Mr. Rockwood, je suis ravie de retrouver ce soir, continua-t-elle avec une petite révérence.

\- Lord Nott et moi avons à parler affaires. Alcibiades se ferait une joie de vous accompagner pour une promenade au clair de lune pendant que nous bavassons. »

Alcibiades comme Coppelia comprirent le message « Allez donc faire connaissance avec votre futur conjoint » et s'éloignèrent après avoir salué leurs pères respectifs.

Après avoir fait quelques pas dans le jardin, elle en eu assez de cette mascarade et pris la parole.

« Toi et moi avons parfaitement compris pourquoi nous faisons notre petite balade au clair de lune, Rockwood. Cessons ce simulacre et parlons sérieusement. »

Alcibiades eu alors un rictus amusé et la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre.

« Tu sembles enchanté à l'idée de m'épouser, Nott.

\- Parce que ça t'amuse peut-être ? Les Rockwood sont perdant dans cette union : les Nott sont une famille moins riche et influente. De plus tu y pers toi-même ta possibilité d'aller courir le guilledou quand bon te chante, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi nous serions perdant. Vous avez d'excellentes relations dans votre noble famille des Nott, vos appuies pourraient vous mener loin. »

Coppelia tiqua alors. C'était donc ça ! La raison pour cette union, en apparence totalement stupide et irrationnelle, entre les Rockwood et une famille bien moins prestigieuse : Lord Nott était un serviteur dévoué et reconnu du serviteur des Ténèbres. Les Rockwood voulaient se rapprocher des puissants.

« Quant au volet donjuanesque de ma personne, je pense que tu n'as rien à dire Nott, continua-t-il. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton affection pour les roux remonte aux oreilles de ton père n'est-ce pas ? »

Là, la jeune femme se figea. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?! Fred et elles avaient toujours veillé à ne se voir que dans le plus grand secret. Seul George et Théo étaient au courant. Fred et elle sortaient ensemble depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Le Griffon et la Serpentarde avaient appris à se connaitre alors qu'elle les cachait de Rusard car leur énième mauvaise blague avait pris cet abruti de Flint pour cible : un service rendu en somme mais de fil en aiguille, une amitié était née entre Coppelia, les jumeaux et Lee, ils avaient néanmoins fait attention à ce que personne à Poudlard ne l'apprenne : c'était trop dangereux pour l'aîné des Nott. Lorsque Potter avait ramené le cadavre de Digory, Coppelia avait compris, comme tous les enfants de mangemorts, ce que cela signifiait. Terrorisée, elle était allée chercher le calme sur les bords du lac et Fred l'avait rejoint. Il l'avait rassuré puis l'avait embrassé, chose dont les deux mourraient d'envie depuis des semaine.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas être discret avec tes belettes ?

\- Je ne voies pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-elle d'une voix froide et contrôlée.

\- Tu peux jouer à celle qui ne sait pas Nott, mais cela ne change rien aux faits. Le seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, il devient dangereux d'avoir telles relations. Tu joues avec le feu. »

Elle ne répondit pas : elle était parfaitement consciente du danger.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup que ma promise se compromette ainsi avec l'ennemi. Cela ferait tâche d'avoir eu un quelconque lien avec une traître à son sang, enchaîna-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que nous retournons bientôt à Poudlard que tu pourrais avoir l'occasion de t'amuser et moi pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu proposes donc un arrangement ? »

Coppelia était surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru Rockwood aussi conciliant. Ça puait le piège.

« Un arrangement oui Nott. Je papillonne autant que je veux et tu n'as rien à y redire. En contrepartie je te laisse tranquille jusqu'à Noël. Magnanime comme offre non ? »

Magnanime n'aurait pas été le mot qu'elle aurait employé. Cinq mois c'était ridicule : il ne lui restait que cinq petits mois avec Fred, Georges et Lee, les seuls amis qu'elles s'était fait à Poudlard. C'est néanmoins très pâle qu'elle acquiesça : c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Satisfait, Rockwood tourna les talons.

* * *

 ** _Blabla de googiegarance:_** _Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Espérons que je serais plus régulière sur celle-ci ^^'. Vous avez peut être remarqué que j'ai fait du ménage sur mon profil. Dite moi si les deux histoires supprimées vous manquent; je les remettrai (mais sachez que j'ai abandonné celle de Jade)._

 _Bon n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le quai 9 ¾ était comme d'habitude bondé. Les deux Nott observaient avec un mépris sang-puresque toutes ces familles de moldus venus dire adieu à leurs gniards. Des gamins au groin humide s'accrochaient à leurs parents, tandis que d'autres courraient avec joie vers le Poudlard Express. Le tout faisait un bruit phénoménal et le frère et la sœur se hâtèrent de saluer leur géniteur pour pouvoir fuir ce vacarme.

Dès qu'ils furent bien installés dans leurs compartiments, ils se permirent de souffler.

« Enfin tranquille sans cet emmerdeur d'elfe ! s'exclama Coppelia avec bonheur.

\- Langage Lia, lui reprocha gentiment son frère.

\- Ose dire que tu n'es content de retrouver le calme de Poudlard.

\- Si évidemment. D'ailleurs ça va aller avec Rockwood toi ? Il va quand même te surveiller malgré votre pseudo arrangement.

\- J'improviserai. »

Elle capta immédiatement le regard accusateur de Théodore. Mal à l'aise, elle sorti un livre pour fuir les reproches. Il avait raison et elle le savait : elle faisait preuve d'une lâcheté et d'un égoïsme phénoménal. La jeune femme aurait dû parler du mariage à Fred, mais elle savait que cela signifierait la fin de ses liens avec le trio de Griffondors, et ça elle n'était pas prête pour. Alors elle profiterait de ces derniers mois, puis quand l'heure viendra, ils se sépareront. Oui c'était lâche, oui c'était méchant, oui c'était horrible. Mais Coppelia ne pouvait pas fuir les Nott en abandonnant son frère encore mineur et elle ne pouvait pas non plus mettre en danger les Weasley avec cette relation : elle serait donc une gentille sang-pur suivant le chemin tracé par son père.

.

Au bout de quatre heures de train, la jeune femme se leva pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Elle se dirigea vers la petite porte à l'arrière du wagon et inspira un grand coup en se tenant à la rambarde. Surveillant que personne ne passait dans le balcon, elle sorti une cigarette et l'alluma. Si jamais Lord Nott apprenait que son ainé consommait de ces choses moldues, elle pouvait dire adieu à son semblant de liberté. Observant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, Coppelia s'accorda un moment de détente et recracha la fumé en s'accoudant à la rembarde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle senti quelqu'un l'enlacer.

« Bonjour Fred, dit-elle avec un sourire en se retournant.

\- Et mon baiser de bienvenue alors Miss Nott ? Lui répondit-elle en se penchant vers ses lèvres. »

Il la pris par la taille pendant qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et ils oublièrent le monde extérieur pour un instant.

Il la relâcha et elle en profita pour le dévisager. Il avait un peu changé pendant les vacances. D'abord il avait coupé son horrible catogan et ses mèches rousses rebiquaient désormais un peu dans tous les sens. Il était grand et s'était musclé pendant l'été, les Weasley avaient dû passer les vacances à jouer au Quiddich. Son teint était néanmoins toujours aussi pâle : gènes de roux.

« Alors tes vacances ? Lui demanda-t-elle plantant ses yeux dans ceux aussi bleus que les siens de son petit-ami.

\- Chiante et stressante, grogna-t-il.

\- Ah oui j'ai entendu parler de l'affaire Potter… Vous avez avancé dans vos inventions sinon ?

\- Les serpents vont en baver cette année !

\- Faudra qu'on se venge alors. Tu as aimé tes cheveux vers l'année dernière ? »

Il pouffa. Le Griffondor et la Serpentarde avait beau sortir ensemble, ce n'était pas pour autant que les Weasley avaient arrêté leurs blagues douteuses. Les verts et argent n'avait donc pas arrêté la petite guéguerre de coups bas tout aussi enfantins. Mais cette année, ils le savaient tous les deux, ce serait différent. Le Lord noir était revenu et la bataille auparavant gentillette allait prendre une autre tournure.

Reprenant son sérieux, Fred la regarda d'un air grave avant de demander.

« Comment était le solstice ? »

Elle grimaça. Coppelia avait espéré qu'il n'y pense pas, mais il restait un sang-pur comme elle et connaissait les traditions. Les Weasley n'assistaient jamais à ce genre de réceptions ils étaient néanmoins conscients qu'il s'agissait du lieu où les alliances entre familles se faisaient.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune femme, il réalisa tristement.

« Tu ne comptais pas m'en parler…

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-elle doucement. Tu me voyais me pointer avec un grand sourire et te dire 'Au fait je suis fiancée à un immonde connard'.

\- Oui c'est sûr tu préférais faire comme de rien n'était et épouser ton immonde connard à la fin de l'année.

\- Fred…

\- Non c'est bon j'ai compris. Une vraie sang-pur en fait.

\- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'épouser Rockwood peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle blessée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais tu ne fais rien pour rattraper la situation. Tu comptes aussi te faire marquer comme une bête pour suivre l'exemple de ton père pendant que tu y es ? Tu pourrais faire comme Black ! T'enfuir ! Mais non Miss Nott préfère rester confortablement dans le moule. Finalement tu portes bien ton nom : Coppelia la poupée. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir. Le rouquin tourna alors les talons et la laissa planté là. Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son masque habituel, Coppelia quitta aussi sa cachette pour retourner dans son compartiment. Elle y trouva son frère plongé dans son livre de sortilèges. En la voyant arriver il lança un silencio autour d'eux avant de prendre la parole.

« Weasley vient de passer dans le couloir. Il avait l'air furieux.

\- Il a compris pour Rockwood. »

Théo fut peiné par la tristesse apparente de sa sœur.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester pour moi tu sais. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Pour que ça finisse comme avec Regulus Black ? Ils te marqueront dès que j'aurais passé le pas de la porte. »

Il se rembruni immédiatement. Le jeune Nott savait que sa sœur voulait à tout prix le protéger. Mais là c'était au dépend de son propre bonheur.

« Explique-lui la situation dans ce cas ! Je serais majeur dans un ans et demi, dis-lui d'attendre.

\- C'est égoïste au possible. Il ne peut pas mettre deux ans de sa vie en standby juste pour ma petite personne.

\- Mais au moins il comprendra et tu ne passeras pas pour la connasse de service. Parce que là, c'est à Malfoy que tu ressembles par ton attitude. »

Coppelia accusa le coup. Malfoy n'était pas un être méchant, mais il était profondément endoctriné et ne voyait pas plus loin que les principes des sang-pur. A Serpentard, il se comportait comme un véritable petit prince et faisait tout pour que son idéologie soit respectée. A Griffondor, il était haï comme le petit connard raciste de service, ennemi de saint Potter. En clair, Théo venait de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse vert et argent raciste et endoctrinée. Ça faisait toujours plaisir….

Mortifiée par les dires de son frère et un peu blessée par ceux de son petit-ami, Coppelia garda le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Dès l'arrêt du train, la jeune fille se leva rapidement et s'installa seule dans une calèche. Quelques secondes plus tard des sixièmes années s'installèrent en face d'elle en bavassant. Un rapide coup d'œil à leurs cravates l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Serdaigles.

« T'as entendu ce qu'on dit ?! Tu-sais-qui est vraiment revenu ! s'exclama une brune.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est du bullshit. Mon père pense comme moi, lui répondit son voisin.

\- Totalement d'accord avec Zac, s'exclama un autre. La Gazette l'a bien dit ! Potter ne cherche qu'à se faire mousser. »

Et dire que Serdaigle était censé être la maison de l'intelligence ! Ceux-là avaient l'esprit critique d'un elfe de maison : l'un n'avait que l'avis de ses parents, l'autre était lobotomisé par un torchon qu'on osait encore appeler journal. La jeune femme reporta vite son attention sur le paysage qui défilait lentement devant ses yeux.

Poudlard ne lui avait définitivement pas manqué. Pour certains ce lieu représentait richesses et était le symbole du monde magique sorcier. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une comédie qui se répétait tous les ans : jouer à la Serpentarde tout en évitant la compagnie des autres vipères. Le seul réconfort qu'elle trouvait ici c'était la présence du trio de farceurs griffondoriens et de son frère.

.

Le festin de rentrée s'achevait. Coppelia s'apprêtait à descendre à la salle commune des Serpentards quand elle sentit une main lui attraper la manche et la tirer vers un couloir peu fréquenté. En se retournant, elle découvrit Georges et Lee qui la regardaient avec un air penaud.

« Que voulez-vous ? les attaqua-t-elle, n'ayant toujours pas digéré ce que Fred lui avait dit.

\- On… on voulait savoir si tu allais bien, bredouilla Lee peu habitué à une telle violence dans la voix de leur amie.

\- Fred nous a dit pour Rockwood, enchaîna George.

\- Et donc, les coupa-t-elle, vous venez me dire que je suis une sang-pure hautaine qui rentre bien dans les rangs ? Pour répondre aux interrogations de ton abruti de frère : non le tatouage n'est pas au programme ! »

Elle allait continuer sur sa lancé, quand Lee l'enlaça, bientôt suivi de George. « Chuut » murmura le noir, « On sait que cette situation ne te plaît pas plus qu'à nous. » Bouleversée, Coppelia laissa les barrières tomber et évacua toutes ses frustrations, toutes ses craintes, toute sa tristesse, toute son amertume… Tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis d'interminables semaines. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans le couloir désert. Lee lui tapotait maladroitement le dos, tandis que le rouquin lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Honteuse de s'être ainsi laissé aller, Coppelia redressa la tête et se dégagea. Elle fit disparaitre toute trace de larme avec un rapide _recurvit_ et planta son regard dans celui des garçons. Comprenant qu'elle retournait au dortoir, ils lui firent un petit sourire tandis qu'elle tournait les talons.

Elle se coucha sans un regard pour ses colocataires, et eu du mal à trouver le sommeil : la jeune femme appréhendait cette dernière année à Poudlard.

* * *

 _ **Blabla de Googiegarance:**_

 _Voilà (enfin) la suite ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Coppelia va-t-elle pouvoir de sortir de ce pétrin ?_

 _Merci beaucoup à **debralove** (j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée sur le pseudo) pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ^^ Pour les autres n'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

6h30. Le réveil de ses camarades de chambre se faisait entendre aux lueurs de l'aube. Une bonne sang-pure ne peut sortir négligée. Coppélia bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que les filles se dirigeaient lentement vers la salle de bain. Elles étaient quatre dans cette chambre du dortoir des 7e année de Serpentard.

Liliane De Beaumarchais était une sang-pure française. Elle était arrivée en 2e année après un an à Beaubâtons. Des trois, c'était la préférée de Coppélia. Elle aurait presque pu dire qu'elles étaient amies. En effet, bien que sang-pure, Liliane était bien moins conservatrice et raciste que pouvaient l'être d'autres familles tels que les Malfoy. La France était bien moins fermée, la révolution française n'ayant pas aboli les privilèges que chez les moldus. Liliane était une fille petite et fluette. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de formes et paraissait plus jeune que son âge. C'était une petite blonde aux grands yeux verts et au visage criblé de taches de rousseurs. Elle était très joviale et extravertie. C'était une des rares Serpentardes à parler aux membres des autres maisons. Au sein même des serpents, elle avait un statut spécial. N'étant pas britannique, on ne lui reprochait pas encore ces amitiés peu dignes d'une sang-pure, néanmoins les critiques se feraient probablement de plus en plus forte avec le retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

Coppélia partageait également sa chambre avec Jane Holmes, une sang-mêlée qui tentait plus ou moins de se faire oublier chez les serpents. Jane n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, des notes moyennes et un physique banal. En d'autres termes, c'était l'élève banale que tout le monde oubliait.

Enfin, la dernière camarade de chambre c'était Elizabeth Macnair. Elizabeth Macnair était tout ce que Coppélia détestait. C'était une fille vaine, méchante, raciste et arriviste. Sa famille était évidemment de sang-pure mais sans beaucoup de renom. Il était néanmoins connu que les Macnair soutenaient ouvertement le seigneur des ténèbres. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était l'inverse de Coppélia. Les deux filles venaient du même milieu social, de familles très semblables, mais se détestaient cordialement. Macnair clamait sa haine du sang impure, et il n'y avait pas de pire peste dans tout Poudlard, elle était à la tête d'un petit clan de sang-pur pro mangemorts. Ce petit clan se prenait pour une élite des serpentard et cherchaient sans le cacher à se rapprocher de Malfoy. Dans les autres maisons, ce club était plus ou moins connu sous le nom de fanclub de la fouine, surnom peu flatteur vous en conviendrez.

…

Après une petite heure, Liliane et Coppélia descendirent dans la salle commune. Elles y trouvèrent Théodore qui leur emboita le pas. Le trio se dirigea tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Il était encore tôt, peu d'élèves étaient déjà levés, de même pour les professeurs. La nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal était néanmoins attablée. En voyant arriver les trois sang-purs, elle leur fit un petit salut, tandis qu'elle ignorait le groupe de griffondors qui les suivaient.

« Une arriviste apparemment » déclara Liliane en français pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Les Nott ayant étudié la langue de Molière avec leurs précepteurs, ils ne conversaient pratiquement jamais en anglais avec la Beaumarchais.

« Pas que malheureusement » soupira Coppélia « elle est sous-secrétaire d'État de Fudge. Dans ses communiqués de presse de cet été elle faisait partie des plus farouches attaquants de Potter. C'est la première à le traiter de dégénéré, délinquants et autres conneries. En plus elle a des positions discutables sur un très grand nombre de sujets, son racisme anti-créatures magiques nous a valu une dégradation des relations avec les gobelins assez inquiétante. »

« Donc une arriviste idiote et raciste » répondit Liliane « de mieux en mieux le recrutement de Dumbledore. Je sens qu'on va en venir à regretter Lockhart. »

« Impossible » ria gentiment Théodore « il ne savait littéralement utiliser qu'un seul sort cet abruti. »

« Je ne parierait pas là-dessus vu le discours d'Ombrage hier soir. J'ai bien peur qu'on ne lève guère la tête de nos bouquins en DCFM cette année » lui répondit sa sœur. L'avantage d'être sang-pur, c'est qu'ils avaient vite appris à lire entre les lignes.

Théodore eut alors une grimace de dépit avant de trouver son bol de chocolat soudainement très intéressant. Pendant ce temps, Coppélia finit rapidement sa tasse de café avant de s'éclipser, prétextant une envie pressante. Elle sortit de la grande salle d'un pas rapide pour aller se poster à proximité de la salle commune des griffondors. Par prudence, elle utilisa un sortilège de désilusion, ne tenant pas particulièrement à ce qu'on remarque sa présence ici.

…

Au bout de quelques minutes, celui qu'elle cherchait daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez. Elle l'attrapa rapidement avant de l'entrainer plus loin.

« Je me fais capturer par des serpentards dans les recoins sombres. Je devrais m'inquiéter » plaisanta Fred.

« Ta gueule Weasley » répliqua-t-elle violemment.

Fred déglutit.

« Je suis même surprise que tu acceptes de me parler » continua-t-elle furieuse. « Je croyais n'être qu'une petite pétasse sang-pure. Tu ne boudes plus maintenant ? Quelle magnanimité, je devrais m'incliner devant un tel privilège ? »

« Non ! Mais tu dois avouer que ce que tu fais n'est pas… »

« N'est pas quoi ? » Le coupa-t-elle. « N'est pas très gentil ? Amoureux ? Fair-play ? Et bien figure toi que le monde sang-pur n'est ni gentil ni fair-play ! Tu as réfléchi avant de m'insulter hier abruti ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera si je fugue ? Tu as réfléchi aux conséquences ? Non évidemment ! Alors laisse moi t'expliquer. Premièrement, je me retrouve sans argent et sans aucune aide financière pour pouvoir poursuivre mes études. Je deviens donc entièrement dépendante de toi et ta famille qui n'ont pas un rond. Je suis désolée si ça te vexe mais c'est vrai. Et deuxièmement, partir c'est abandonner mon frère. C'est le pousser dans les bras de tu-sais-qui pour être marqué. Que crois-tu qui est arrivé au frère de Black ? Il a été marqué à 15 ans figure toi, et a 19 ans il était mort. Donc je suis peut-être égoïste de te faire endurer ça mais que serais-je si je poussais mon frère dans les rangs des mangemorts ? »

Essoufflée par sa diatribe, elle se tut. Après un silence, il reprit doucement la parole.

« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Mais tu sais pour le côté financier on a peut-être une solution George et moi. On va ouvrir une boutique. On a de l'argent pour donc si tu veux tu pourrais venir travailler avec nous. Théodore aussi il pourrait une fois qu'il aura passé ses BUSEs ! »

Coppélia eu alors un rire jaune. Finalement les Weasley avaient beau éduquer leurs enfants plus libéralement que les autres sang-purs, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Fred lui proposait gentiment de travailler avec lui, c'était bien normal : la femme aide l'homme dans son affaire. Mais il oubliait une chose. Elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux potions, sortilèges ou objets magiques. En clair, travailler dans une boutique de farces et attrapes magiques n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Mais les souhaits d'une fille apparemment ça ne comptait pas tant que ça, même pour son amoureux, peu importe qu'elle adore l'aritmanthie ou qu'elle étudie les mathématiques moldues en cachette de son père.

Elle regarda tristement son petit-ami. Il semblait attendre sa réponse. Il avait un petit sourire et espérait clairement qu'elle accepte.

« C'est très gentil Fred. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout les farces et attrapes moi… Faires des blagues aux abrutis de Griffons de temps en temps c'est rigolo mais ça s'arrête là. Moi j'aime l'aritmanthie, j'aime le raisonnement, les équations. Je serais malheureuse si je te suivais. Je serais peut-être moins malheureuse qu'en restant dans ma famille mais ce n'est pas une solution pour autant. »

Fred sembla alors l'évaluer du regard. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas de l'aide à Dumbledore ? » Proposa-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

La jeune fille acquiesça gravement. Elle y avait pensé depuis le solstice. Mais elle savait que ce serait dangereux. Il faudrait convaincre son frère de la rejoindre dans cette galère. Parce que l'aide du directeur ne serait surement pas gratuite. Les griffondors le prenaient pour un saint, mais il serait moins clément si des serpentards venaient lui demander de l'aide. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à ce que demanderait Dumbledore en retour. Elle et son frère devrait probablement se battre pour lui ou espionner.

« J'y penserai » lui répondit-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

Fred eu alors un grand sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils restèrent quelques temps enlacés avant de se séparer pour se diriger vers leurs cours respectifs.


End file.
